The Straw Hat and The Black Cloak
by EliteThrasher98
Summary: Naruto is an orphan boy who gets chased by villagers one night, he is saved by a young girl named Kurenai Yuhi. They get out of the village, courtesy of Bartholomew Kuma. Then they meet a young child named Monkey D. Luffy. Harem Fic! Swordsman Naruto!
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm going to be doing this story as a response to the challenge issued by NeoAmon678. This is a NarutoxOnePiece crossover. It will be hard to juggle multiple stories at a time, but I will try my best. I am saying this so the fans of my The Return of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki don't think that I am abandoning it. If I do forget about it and you want more of it, don't hesitate to flick me a message reminding me of it. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this story. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece!**

Running, running was all he could think about. Every night he had to run from the villagers, every time he thought of leaving, but then he would be even worse off, those nice people at the ramen stand wouldn't be able to feed him. So he suffered through it every day of his life. His white shirt was a mix between crimson, brown and white. His pants were in of this was even worse on his birthday, they would do it in broad daylight.

Run, run, running for something, protection from these monsters. They say he is a monster, a demon, they do not realise that they are the real monsters, abusing and beating a five year old child. Judging him for something he didn't even know about. 'Demon' they called him, 'Fox brat' as well, what did it all mean? He wasn't a demon or a fox either. Not even the old man would tell him, why?

"Come on! Up here!" An unknown voice said as a rope dropped down from the roof.

Naruto scaled the rope and looked for his saviour. He saw a flash of pale skin and red jumping across the rooftops. He chased it and saw it jump through a hole into an abandoned building near the Hokage's Tower. He followed through it and found himself looking at a living space akin to his own apartment. He saw the person who helped him, it was a girl about his age with jet black hair and red eyes, she wore a red long sleeved shirt and had bandages around her hands and arms. She had a white wrap going around her down to her waist with a single black line with little spikes coming out of it in the middle of it. She wore short red form fitting pants and black sandals.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" Naruto asked warily.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. Why wouldn't I help you?" The newly named Kurenai asked, confused.

"Oh, you aren't going to hurt me are you?" Naruto asked, still wary of this miraculous saviour.

"No, why would I?" Kurenai asked, really confused now.

"Ok… I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for the save!" Naruto said with a grin.

"That's okay, you can stay here if you want, I've got plenty of space." Kurenai said, gesturing to the space.

"Nah, I've got my own place. You can stay with me if you want. It's warmer there, you can bring your stuff if you want." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay, I guess." Kurenai said.

"Alright let's grab your stuff and follow me." Naruto said as he started grabbing Kurenai's belongings.

**Two Months Later**

"-ruto, Naruto, wake uuuup. Wake up Naruto. WAKE UP!" Naruto shot up in his bed wide-eyed before he realised that it was Kurenai trying to wake him up.

He looked to his right and saw that Kurenai was lying in bed next to him with something bright wrapped in a bow, a present. For his sixth birthday. That was today. That he had been looking forward to for weeks. That he forgot about the day before. Oh.

"Oh, that's right! It's my birthday isn't it?" Naruto said with a grin.

Kurenai then face palmed before giving him his present.

"Yeah it is, happy birthday Naruto." Kurenai said with a smile before she hugged him.

Naruto ripped into the wrapping of his present, revealing new clothes. A black hoodie with red strings and red pocket insides, an orange shirt, dark blue cargo pants, white ankle length socks and orange sneakers.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! These are so cool! Thanks Kurenai!" Naruto said before hugging her back fiercely.

"No problem. Now go try them on idiot!" Kurenai said, pushing Naruto out of the bed and whacking him on the head.

Naruto then ran to the bathroom and changed into his new clothes before rushing back to Kurenai.

"Nice, looks like I chose right." Kurenai said, biting her lip while smiling.

"How did you get these? These must have cost money!" Naruto asked, curious as to how Kurenai must have got the clothes.

"Oh, I begged for money and bought them, took me about a week." Kurenai said with a smile.

"A week! You did all that for me? Thank you so much!" Naruto said, jumping on the bed and hugging Kurenai.

"When's your birthday?" Naruto asked Kurenai as he pulled away from the hug.

"Um… I think the 25th of November."

"Ok, cool! Now I know! I'm gonna get something cool for you too!" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then took Kurenai's hand and walked out of the apartment, forgetting that the treatment he gets on his birthday.

—

Naruto was walking around the markets with Kurenai as he asked her what she liked. She pointed out a necklace with a golden chain and a pendant of a crimson heart with a silver outline. Naruto walked up to the store owner to ask how much it was,

"Demon! Ahhhhh! The demon is here!" The store owner screamed.

Naruto remembered that he got beaten in broad daylight on his birthday, and so told Kurenai to go back to the apartment.

"Kurenai, get back to the apartment now! If they see you with me, they will try to hurt you too. Go! Now!" Naruto said as Kurenai nodded and ran back to the apartment.

Naruto then looked around and saw some villagers and shinobi closing in on him with blunt and sharp weapons alike. He sped off down a back alley as the huge mob started chasing after him. He jumped over boxes, ducked under clotheslines, dodged animals and people as he ran down the alley trying to escape from them. He kept running until he came face to face with a dead end and knew he was boned. He turned around and saw that the mob was already there, he backed up against the wall trying to get as far away from them as he could.

'Why the hell can I get away from the ninja that chase me after doing pranks but I cant get away from a freaking mob?! Seriously!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Anyway, I don't need to poke plot holes in this story right now.'

"Look what we have here boys! A little demon who thinks so highly of himself that he can actually buy things from the stores. Ha! Like you could you little turd." One of the villagers said to him with a sneer.

"What is he wearing, it looks new. He must have stolen it." Another one of the villagers said.

"Did he now? Well you know we don't tolerate stealing. You know what the punishment for that is, right? Time to die, you little shit." One of the shinobi said.

Then started the process of beating and abusing the six year old child. He was slashed, stabbed, burnt, kicked, punched, beaten with blunt weapons and other worse things over and over again until it got dark. The villagers and shinobi then got bored and left the broken and bleeding child on the ground unconscious.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto woke up to find that there were still cuts healing up, although it seemed like the worst injuries had been healed. He always did wonder how he healed so fast. He looked at his clothes and found them covered in his blood, ripped, cut and burnt. He then felt bad that his new clothes were ruined. He then sensed that someone was behind him and turned around to see a very big man standing behind him. He had a very large torso, I mean _very _large. He had legs that were quite small compared to the rest of his body, he wore black gloves, a black zip up, long sleeved shirt with a white circle and four thick white stripes coming from the top, sides and bottom, one on each side with white paw prints along the bottom of the shirt. It sort of looked like a crosshair, he was also wearing long grey pants with what looked like black paint splatter on them, with brown boots and a bucket hat that looked like his pants, except they also had brown bear ears on the sides. He wore what seemed to be glasses with reflective lenses, but then again, they could be his eyes

"Hello young one, I see you are in quite a predicament in this village of yours. I am willing to send you far, far away from here." The man said.

"Really? But the old man and the ramen people will be sad." Naruto replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything to them after you leave. You have two hours to get everything you need before you go. Now go, I will be waiting here." The man said.

"Ok, I'll be back!" Naruto replied as he ran off.

**One Hour Later**

Naruto had just returned from the Hokage's Tower where he had found a really big scroll with really cool stuff in it. He only had time to copy down three jutsu, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Kage Bunshin)**, **Great Clone Explosion (Bunshin Daibakuha) **and the **Fire Style: Cataclysm**** Jutsu. **Those were the coolest sounding ones there, there was one where you could bring dead people back to life, but it required you to kill someone else and that was kind of creepy. He wrote the three down and then exited the building like a ninja. Naruto was curreently on his way back to the apartment to tell Kurenai what was happening. He landed in front of the apartment and entered. Kurenai was there waiting for him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Do you wanna get out of the village? This guy said that in an hour he will get us out of here and he will explain everything to the ramen people and the old man! Do you want to?" Naruto asked.

"I-I guess so, let's start packing!" Kurenai replied with a small smile.

**One Hour Later (Meeting Place)**

"Alright, we're ready to go mister!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Both of you? Alright, boy, go behind the girl and grab her really tightly from behind, like you are hugging her." This cause both children to start blushing as Naruto grabbed Kurenai from behind really tightly. (Wow, that sounds wrong in so many ways.) As Naruto had a backpack on and Kurenai was holding one with one hand as the other grabbed one of Naruto's arms, the man took off his glove and was about to slap Naruto's back when Naruto asked him something,

"Hey, mister, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Bartholomew Kuma." The man replied, before slapping Naruto's back, which caused Naruto and Kurenai to disappear.

**Three Days Later**

Naruto awoke below Kurenai, still holding onto her tightly and he slowly rolled her off of him and laid her on the ground, he then saw a dark haired boy that looked a couple of years younger than him. Naruto looked around and saw he was in a paw shaped crater. The dark haired boy then asked Naruto a question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this girl is Kurenai Yuhi, who are _you_?" Naruto replied.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

**Hey guys, here is NeoAmon678's challenge story. He's a cool dude, he helped me out with some jutsu for The Return of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Hope you guys enjoy this story, I hope I can go further with it. I have the pairings for this one, so there will be no poll. Anyway, see you guys next time! EliteThrasher98 out.**


	2. Foosha Village

**Hey guys, EliteThrasher98 here. Here is the second chapter of my new story, 'The Straw Hat and The Black Cloak'. It's only been 11 hours, (at the time of writing) but it has gained so much popularity so fast. It's just mind-blowing to me, just how much popularity it's got. It's all thanks to you guys and I know that, I am so grateful that you guys have read my stories, or story. Again, it's just mind-blowing, almost 400 views in 11 hours, that might not seem like much to some people, but to me, it means the world. It means that you guys actually enjoyed it, I hope to bring you more in the future. Oh and just to clear something up, when Naruto and Kurenai were in bed together, it's because they were just sleeping, no funny business. This is not because someone told me that, I just want to make everything clear. I've been rambling on for too long, without further ado, here is the newest chapter for 'The Straw Hat and The Black Cloak'.**

**_Previously on Dragon Ba- I mean... The Straw Hat and The Black Cloak_**

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this girl is Kurenai Yuhi, who are _you_?" Naruto replied._

_"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"_

**The Next Day**

"-urenai, Kurenai, wake uuuup. Wake up Kurenai. WAKE UP!" (doesn't this sound familiar?)Kurenai opened her eyes to the shouting and the first thing she saw were cerulean blue eyes looking down on her.

"AHHH!" Kurenai screamed, shooting up and headbutting Naruto in the head quite forcefully.

"Ow, goddamnit!" Naruto said as he held his forehead.

"Sorry about that, but you scared the hell out of me." Kurenai said.

"Eh, doesn't matter. Anyway, where are we kid?" Naruto asked Luffy, who was sitting on the floor watching the two.

"I'm not a kid! I'm four years old!" Luffy said indignantly.

"I'm six, I'm older than you, so that means you're a kid to me." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, anyway, this is Foosha Town! The people here are the best!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, after I wash up let's got talk to your friends ok, Luffy?" Kurenai said as she got off the bed.

"Ok! There's a shower over there!" Luffy said.

"Shower? I haven't had one of them in ages! Yay!" Kurenai said as she started jumping around like a little girl. Wait, she is a little girl... nevermind.

**Four Years Later, Naruto: Age 10, Kurenai: Age 10, Luffy: Age 8**

"Are you really leaving today?" Naruto asked a tall red haired man. The man had red hair that went down to his shoulders, a close cropped, almost stubble-like, goatee, he was wearing a white button up shirt only buttoned up on the lower half, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He was wearing 3/4 length brown baggy pants with a red cloth tied around his waist, where the shirt was tucked into, he also wore black sandals. He wore a big black cloak over his back and he wore a straw hat with a small red cloth going all the way around the hat, just above the brim. His most prominent features were however, the three claw-like scars going over his left eye, and the absence of his left arm.

"Yeah, see you around kid." The man said as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you Shanks. Next time I see you, I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy said as he started crying.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm gonna be Pirate King, maybe you can be the Pirate Prince!" Naruto told him.

"Nah! I'm gonna be the King, you can be the Pri-" Luffy yelled before being cut off by Shanks.

"How about this, give me these back to me before you fight, ok? On the last island of the Grand Line, tell me to be there and I'll watch you fight for it. Give them to me just before you start, we'll see what happens eh?" Shanks said as he gave Luffy his straw hat, and Naruto his black cloak.

"Sure thing Shanks! Better bet on me!" Naruto said with a grin.

"No, bet on me! I'm gonna win!" Luffy yelled indignantly

"Nope, I wi-"

"See you around kiddos." Shanks said as he walked back to his ship.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he turned around and walked away from the docks.

"Hey, where are you going?! Come back here and see them off!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Kid, shut up, leave me alone." Naruto said quietly.

"Is this about Kurenai, quit crying and see her off. You're just a wuss, no wonder she left!" Luffy yelled.

Naruto stopped and turned around. Luffy then realised that he had gone too far. Naruto walked to Luffy and said something.

"Kid, let me tell you something. You're a kid, you wouldn't understand anything. SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he punched Luffy in the face so hard he almost fell into the water at the end of the dock, about 10 meters away.

Naruto then turned around and walked away with his black cloak flapping in the wind. That was the last time Naruto would talk to Luffy for a long time.

Naruto walked deep into the forest on the other side of the island that Foosha Town was on. He was crying and sat down against the base of a tree.

"Fuck you Luffy, just fuck you."

_**Flashback Mode Activate!**_

_"Hey, Naruto?" _

_"Yeah Kurenai?" Naruto replied_

_"I want you to protect Luffy with your life. I'm going with Shanks tomorrow morning." Kurenai said as she locked gazes with Naruto._

_"What? Why? I thought you were going to stay with me? Isn't that what we were going to do?" Naruto asked hoping she was joking._

_"Because I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't like you. I'd rather go with Shanks than you any day." Kurenai said._

_"What?! Why? What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Naruto said, unshed tears building up in his eyes._

_"Exactly, you didn't do anything. I've liked you for years, but you were too dense to notice. I've had enough of it. I'm going." Kurenai said._

_"What? You... No... No way..." Naruto said as the tears started to fall._

_"Now you know, so have fun with Luffy while I'm gone." Kurenai as she made her way to the bed they shared. _(No funny business, get your mind out of the gutter.) _Naruto made to follow her, but she turned around and held up a hand._

_"No, we're not sleeping together anymore. Go sleep somewhere else." Kurenai said as she pushed him away. That was the thing that signified she truly didn't like him._

_Naruto then turned and walked out of the room and then the house and went to the forest for the night._

_**Flashback Mode Deactivate**_

"Goddamnit." Naruto said as he woke up, it was night.

"You know, if your parents heard you cursing like that, you would get chewed out, hard." A unfamiliar voice said.

Naruto turned around and found a tall broad-chested grey haired man standing there. He had short grey hair with a thick grey goatee. He was wearing a black suit with yellow buttons as well as black dress pants and black shoes.

"Fuck off, you old fart, I'm not in the mood." Naruto said turning away and walking off. That earned him a punch to the top of his head.

"Who are you calling old fart, brat?!" The old man yelled.

"You, you old fart, I don't even know you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well, I'm Monkey D. Garp, now show me some respect!"

"Respect?! Repsect is earned, not freely given, you old fart! Wait, Monkey D.? Are you related to the kid?" Naruto yelled, then asked.

"The kid?" Garp asked, confused.

"Luffy." Naruto simply replied.

"You know my grandson? How?"

"Grandson? I'm the kid's big brother, but honestly fuck him." Naruto said.

"Big brother? Well then you're coming back with me." Garp said as he grabbed Naruto's cloak and pulled him towards Foosha Town.

"LUFFY! Get out here now! We're going!" Garp yelled.

Luffy opened the door to the little shack that Naruto, Kurenai and Luffy shared.

"What? Who are you? Why do you have my brother?!" Luffy shouted.

"I'm your grandpa, Monkey D. Garp, and I'm going to train you to become a Marine! Now get over here!"

**So, that was the new chapter, next chapter will be Naruto and Luffy meeting Ace and Sabo. Don't worry, Kurenai will still have big part of the story, just wait and see. Hope you guys enjoyed, see you later! EliteThrasher98 out!**


	3. Meeting Dadan and Ace

**Hey Guys! Sorry for being so late! I haven't had much free time and I lost the original copy, so I've had to start again. Computer crashed so many times in the middle of writing this chapter! Anyway let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto, wish I did.**

* * *

**_Previously on Avatar: The La- Damnit! I mean The Straw Hat and The Black Cloak!_**

_"I'm your grandpa, Monkey D. Garp, and I'm going to train you to become a Marine! Now get over here!"_

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Once again, Naruto and Luffy have found themselves falling down a cliff, courtesy of Garp.

"Goddamnit, old fart. This serves no purpose." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto then proceeded to straighten out, legs first and grab Luffy's collar.

"Going up." Naruto said as his legs hit the ground and the potential energy generated from the momentum was transformed into kinetic energy, which helped Naruto sort of rebound off the ground and take Luffy back up to the top. But who cares about scientific explanations? Three words... YEAH! SCIENCE! BITCH!

As Naruto landed on the top of the cliff, Garp walked to where they were.

"Well, it looks like you bailed Luffy out again Naruto, I've told you not to do that you know." Garp said as he looked at Naruto with an exasperated face.

"I can't help it old fart. It's like my body moves on it's own. He is my little brother after all." Naruto replied.

"Well, I think that separating you two might be for the best. These past three months have been basically been for just you; you have been bailing Luffy out a lot. Maybe if I take you somewhere I can train Luffy for the next three months. I was planning to take both of you there at the end of the six-month span, but I need to actually train Luffy, so I think I will take you there now. We will leave tomorrow, it takes about two days to get there, so we have to get going." Garp said as he started unpacking the tents.

"Well, I guess that's true. I have been bailing the kid out a lot. It would be a good idea, but how will we tell him what we have to do? He'll just attach himself to my leg like a leech when I try to leave." Naruto said.

"I have a fool proof way! I will tell him… NOTHING! I, THE AWESOME, MAGNIFICENT MONKEY D. GARP… WILL KNOCK HIM OUT BEOFRE WE GET THERE!" Garp yelled.

"You are so lucky that the kid is so out of it, you old fart. You don't just yell out that you're going to knock him out." Naruto said with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, well. He's out of it, so we're fine." Garp said as he crossed his arms.

"That's not the problem, it's a matter of principle. You don't go yelling out what you're going to do before you do it. That's just stupid." (Ironic, huh?)

"Fine…" Garp said as he sat on the ground and sulked.

"I swear… I seem to be the only mature one here, and I'm 10!" Naruto said as he sighed.

Naruto eventually snapped Luffy out of his daze and snapped Garp out of his sulk and then set up the tents. The three then went to sleep to prepare for the long and arduous journey ahead of them, which went for two days, through relatively flat land and wonderful weather. Yeah, something's probably going to happen.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY?!" Naruto screamed as he, Luffy and Garp were being chased by a giant boar. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DECIDE TO POKE IT IN THE BUTT WITH A STICK LUFFY?! DID YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD JUST GET UP AND GIVE YOU A FUCKING CUPCAKE?!" Naruto screamed at Luffy.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S OVER ALREADY, GET OVER IT!" Luffy screamed.

"IT'S A MATTER OF FUCKING PRINCIPLE! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND AND POKE EVERY GIANT BOAR IN THE FUCKING ASS WITH A STICK!" Naruto screamed.

Needless to say, this went on for quite a while.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Alright, here should be a good spot." Garp said to Naruto.

"Yeah, just do it already, I'm bored. I wanna get there and eat, drink, train then sleep." Naruto replied.

"A good place for what?" Luffy asked, obviously confused by the conversation.

"This." Garp said as he chopped Luffy in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Well, let's get going." Garp said as he slung Luffy over his shoulder.

The two males and the unconscious Luffy walked up the path to a mountain hut. Naruto stopped and went behind Garp as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to a rather tall and overweight woman with orange, long, curly hair and a masculine face. She wore a white, collared shirt, a pink beaded necklace, green chequered trousers held up by a large, brown belt and brown heeled boots.

"Garp? What do you want this time? Another kid you wanna lug on me?" The woman asked.

"As a matter of fact Dadan, yes, the one behind me right now being a sissy for no good reason." Garp said as he reached behind himself and grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him towards the woman.

"You will be staying with her until you become a Marine okay? So have fun." Garp said as he walked away.

"Screw you, you old fart!" Naruto yelled at Garp.

"Just get inside kid." Dadan as she pulled him inside.

There was a boy Naruto's age lying on the ground and looking at the roof next to the doorway.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Okay then, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, call me whatever you want." Naruto said with a grin.

"..."

"Well, this is going to go just great." Dadan remarked.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this chapter is a little shorter than normal, sorry about that, but it was hard trying to introduce Naruto to Ace. I know I said that I would be introducing Sabo as well, but I didn't as I actually forgot how they all met when I wrote that, I thought that Sabo was already at the shack, but he wasn't. Anyway, see you guys next time! EliteThrasher98 out.**


End file.
